


Day 01 - Oh My Love

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a dream that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 01 - Oh My Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Klaine Valentines 2016 challenge.

Blaine awoke with a start. The dream had felt so real. He recalled the way Kurt’s hand felt in his, the feel of his lips on Kurt’s, as they lay on a picnic blanket looking up at the clouds in the sky. He could feel the gentle breeze on his skin, smell the flowers they had picked and placed in a water bottle for decoration, he could even taste the fruit juice on Kurt’s lips when he kissed him. His heart had never felt so full of happiness before.

Why was he dreaming of kissing his best friend? He felt as though he was missing something important, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Blaine tried to shake off the dream and got up to get ready for school.

He walked into William McKinley High School and headed down the hall to Kurt’s locker. Kurt was standing there talking to Rachel, his head thrown back in laughter at something she said. Blaine stopped short and his breath caught in his throat. How had he never noticed how beautiful Kurt looked before? The long lines of Kurt’s neck, the smooth texture of his skin, the adorable pink blush on his cheeks; he managed to look radiant even in the harsh fluorescent lighting of the school hallways.

Blaine thought back to his dream, and suddenly it was like he was seeing Kurt for the first time, like he could actually _see_ Kurt now. He couldn’t believe he had ever been so blind. Everything was so clear now. His head and his heart were finally on the same page. How was it possible he had fallen in love with his best friend without even realizing it?

Taking a few slow, deep breaths, Blaine continued over to where Kurt and Rachel were talking. “Oh, hey Blaine! I have to go meet up with Finn now. I’ll see you guys in glee,” Rachel said, as he approached them. She took off down the hall in search of her boyfriend.

Blaine waved good bye before turning back to Kurt. “And how are you this fine morning?” he asked.

Kurt shrugged, “Same as always I suppose.” The bell rang before he could say more, and the two boys went off towards their first class of the day.

\---

Kurt approached Blaine as Mr. Schuester dismissed glee club for the afternoon. Everyone had started gathering their things and were beginning to head home. “Hey, are you feeling alright? You’ve been acting strange all day,” Kurt told him.

“Yeah,” Blaine said, breathlessly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Look, Kurt, there’s something I need to talk to you about. Can we go somewhere a little more private?” he asked, looking around the choir room at the few people that were still lingering.

Kurt looked concerned, “Yeah, sure. Is everything ok?” he wondered.

“I think so. I just need to talk to you.” Blaine followed Kurt out to his car. They both hopped into the back seat; Kurt waited patiently for Blaine to continue talking. “I had this really intense dream last night. It was so vivid. Everything felt so real,” he started.

“What was it about?” Kurt asked him.

Blaine looked Kurt straight in the eye, “You,” he told him. He saw the surprise and confusion on Kurt’s face. “Kurt, I… When I saw you this morning, everything made sense. For the first time in my life, I saw everything so clearly. I don’t know how I didn’t see it before, but I see it now, Kurt. I’m in love with you.”

Kurt gasped. “You…” he searched Blaine’s eyes for any hint of doubt or lies. When he didn’t find any, he slowly leaned in and kissed Blaine. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but full of passion. “I’m in love with you too,” he said, as soon as the kiss broke.

Blaine giggled from happiness, “Yeah? You really mean that?”

“I do,” he answered, sincerely.

Blaine cupped Kurt’s neck and brought him in for another kiss. This kiss was a lot more heated than their first. Both boys were left panting and gasping for air. “Wow… that was… wow,” Blaine said. “I think the only thing that could make me happier than I am right now, is if you agree to go out with me.”

“I thought that was a given. But if you need verbal confirmation, yes. Yes, I will go out with you,” Kurt told him. “And now that that’s out of the way, oh boyfriend o’ mine, less talking, more kissing.”

Blaine smiled at him and kissed him once more.


End file.
